There are many fields in which it is or becomes essential to precisely measure or control the change of level or the variation in a change of a level between several points which may possibly be located at relatively large distances from one another. In addition, it is and becomes important to be able to perform the above-mentioned measurements or controls continuously in order to be able possibly to perform intervention operations on the vertical position of the points.